1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasound sensors and to ultrasound measurement device.
2. Background Information
The measurement of ultrasound waves has been attracting considerable interest in the medical sector due to the need for categorization of ultrasonic equipment and safety assessment of patient exposure. Existing methods for measurement of ultrasonic fields are primarily based on the use of Polyvinylidene Fluoride (PVDF) sensors. However, this type of sensor is susceptible to electromagnetic interference and cannot withstand high-power ultrasonic fields.
In order to resolve narrowly focused ultrasound beams it is necessary to use a sensor with a small active element. An additional problem with Polyvinylidene Fluoride sensors is that they are difficult to fabricate with a small active element.